


I've got you under my skin [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: Olympic 'Verse [PODFIC] [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Sports, Alternate Universe - Swimming, Angst, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Get Together, M/M, Olympics, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 4.5-5 Hours, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-26 01:32:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7554964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Beijing 2008 Olympics Gold Medalist Tony Stark thinks it's going to be no more difficult a job to get ready for London 2012, than what he has just achieved. That is, of course, before Coach Fury comes to visit, and offers him a once-in-a-lifetime chance to be a part of something much bigger than himself. Swimming AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've got you under my skin [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I've got you under my skin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/390853) by [sirona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirona/pseuds/sirona). 



> Happy Olympics!!!

cover art by Opalsong & Ashei

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Avengers/Olympics%20Verse/I've%20got%20you%20under%20my%20skin.mp3) | 4:41:23 | 386.8 MB  
---|---|---  
[Series Podbook](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Avengers/Olympics%20'Verse.m4b) | 6:24:38 | 181.9 MB  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/ive-got-you-under-my-skin) |  |   
[Podbook Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/olympics-verse) |  |   
  
### Music

_First Steps _by Elbow__

### Art

Art by [Ashei](http://ashei.livejournal.com/) found [here](ashei.livejournal.com/679.html)  
(modified with permission by [Opalsong](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong))

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!


End file.
